


Say Hello to Red Jack

by Supernovablaze



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Dark, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernovablaze/pseuds/Supernovablaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa saja bisa terjadi dalam rentang waktu tujuh tahun. Kejutan apa yang menunggu David saat ia kembali ke Lima?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave Karofsky berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan besar berlantai dua yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya mulai besok. Tujuh tahun yang lalu ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk kembali ke Lima, Ohio sebagai seorang perawat. Pada saat itu yang ia bayangkan adalah beasiswa football dan berlaga di liga nasional dan tidak pernah kembali ke kota ini. Tetapi hidup punya jalannya sendiri, dan betapa bodohnya ia sebagai manusia kalau tidak menjalani takdir dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Ditariknya napas panjang. Cuaca sedang dingin, tetapi telapak tangannya berkeringat. Ia tidak gugup. The Fury tidak mungkin gugup,pikirnya. Satu helaan napas panjang kemudian dan ia pun siap membuka pintu itu.

Dave masuk ke dalam sebuah lobby, di salah satu sisi ruangan ada sebuah meja bertuliskan 'receptionist' dengan seorang wanita muda bersetelan di baliknya. Gadis itu kira-kira berusia akhir 20-an, rambut pirang yang dicepol, dengan dada yang bagus. Bukannya ia memperhatikan,sih. Ia hanya melihat plat nama di dada kirinya. Meredith Ingels.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Wanita itu tersenyum. Suaranya lembut dan melodik.

"Selamat siang. Saya Dave Karofsky. Saya dipanggil berkenaan dengan pekerjaan"

"Oh, iya. Tunggu sebentar,ya." Wanita itu meraih telepon, memencet beberapa tombol dan menunggu beberapa saat sampai orang di seberang sana menjawab.

" Nona Jones, Dave Karofsky di sini".

Sementara Ingels menelepon, Dave melayangkan pandangan ke yang berkeringat dimasukkan ke saku jaket. Seperti tipikal semua institusi kesehatan, warna putih mendominasi diselingi warna coklat tua dari furnitur-furnitur. Sebuah perasaan dingin yang aneh menjalar di tulang belakangnya. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, yang ia tahu rasanya tidak enak.

Ingels meletakkan gagang telepon dan berkata, "Mohon tunggu sebentar ya."

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita kulit hitam yang tinggi dan memakai seragam biru muda menghampirinya.

"Tuan Dave Karofsky?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya, benar."

"Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Pak Direktur. Mari saya antar."

Dave mengikuti wanita itu menyusuri lorong yang lumayan lebar. Di situ lalu lalang orang-orang berjubah putih dan orang-orang yang melakukan hal lain seperti duduk di bangku dengan tatapan kosong, menempelkan jidat ke dinding, dan menutup wajah dengan tangan.

"So, apa yang terjadi dengan beasiswa footballmu hingga kau beralih menjadi perawat, Karofsky?" wanita yang ada di sampingnya tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu?" Dave terperangah menatap wanita disampingnya.

"Astaga!" wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku ya? Aku ini Mercedes. Mercedes Jones!"

No way! Mercedes Jones! Mercedes Jones anggota Homo Explosion (baca: Klub Glee) yang gembrot dan galak itu?

"Jones! Wah, kamu beda banget. Aku bener-bener ga sadar. Maaf ya."

"Santai saja, White Boy."

Wow, betapa jarak tujuh tahun bisa memberi banyak kejutan. Kejutan apa lagi yang akan didapatnya ya?

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ini ruangan Mr. Rouge. "

Mercedes membuka pintu dan berkata pada laki-laki di belakang meja, "Dokter, Dave Karofsky sudah datang".

"Oh, persilakan dia masuk. Terimakasih, Mercedes.", pria itu menjawab.

"Silakan masuk,Dave. Dan Good luck, kita bicara lagi nanti"

"Oke."

Hembusan udara dari AC sewaktu ia masuk ke ruangan direktur ini sama sekali tidak mengatasi kegugupan Dave. Direktur Nathan Rouge kelihatan seperti bapak setengah baya yang galak. Dengan rahang tegas, mata hitam elang dengan alis yang tajam dan rambut yang sudah mulai beruban di sana-sini. Dave menelan ludah.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Karofsky.", ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, melumerkan sedikit ketegangan di dalam diri Dave. Sambil tersenyum juga ia menjabat tangan kokoh itu.

"sama-sama, Tuan Rouge,"

Setelah dipesilahkan duduk di kursi seberang meja, wawancara singkat pun terjadi.

" Saya sudah baca lamaran dan CV Anda. Mulanya Anda punya kans yang cukup besar untuk jadi atlet football. Lalu kenapa sekarang jadinya malah perawat?", Direktur Rouge bertanya.

" Yah...suatu saat saya sadar bahwa football bukanlah panggilan saya, itu hanya hobby. Jadi, saya hanya menggunakan beasiswa olahraga itu untuk dua semester, dan transfer masuk jurusan keperawatan." , Dave menjawab sambil sesekali menunduk.

"Dan, Anda pikir hal ini benar-benar panggilan Anda? Anda tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan seperti apa yang Anda lakukan dengan football 'kan? Dan Anda pasti tahu berurusan dengan pasien-pasien di sini tidak sama dengan berurusan dengan pasien di institusi medis biasa 'kan? "

Dave terdiam sejenak. Menunduk beberapa saat, lalu mengangkat mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan mantap berkata, "Ya,pak. Saya yakin inilah panggilan saya dan saya tidak akan berhenti. Saya sudah pertimbangkan semua konsekuensi yang bisa saja terjadi. Saya akan berusaha". Bohong. Ia hanya tidak punya pilihan lain.

Rouge mengangguk puas dengan jawabannya itu.

" Semoga saja begitu, Tuan Karofsky. Well, besok Anda kami harap datang karena akan ada orientasi singkat untuk Anda dan pembagian shift . Sampai jumpa besok."

Dave bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar, tetapi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan yang mungkin penting Anda ketahui, Dr. Rouge. Mengingat ini mungkin bisa membuat Anda tidak nyaman"

"Apa itu Tuan Karofsky?"

"Saya...gay"

Dr. Rouge terdiam sesaat. Lalu tersenyum

"Selamat datang di Lima Mental Institution, Tuan Dave Karofsky"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suara itu masih terngiang....

Hari pertama kerja bagi David Karofsky ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Di rumah, ia sudah mengkerut duluan membayangkan pasien yang mengamuk, lorong penyiksaan, lobotomi ekstrim dan sebagainya. Ternyata tugas dasar perawat biasa saja. Menjaga, merawat, memberi makan dan obat dan semacamnya. Ia sudah tahu seharusnya jangan menonton film Leonardo diCaprio itu. Menyesatkan.

Ia dapat shift pagi sampai awal sore hari ini, dan sejauh ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah menjaga beberapa pasien, menemani mereka di ruang rekreasi, dan yang terakhir tadi mengecek pasien. Belum ada hal 'besar' yang terjadi. Itu mungkin pertanda baik.

Semua kronologis itu membawanya ke sini, di ruangan kecil di mana semua beban yang menyesakkan itu dikeluarkan. Toilet pria.

Dave sedang menutup kembali ritsleting celana seragamnya di depan urinary saat ia mendengar suara nyanyian yang berasal dari salah satu bilik. Suaranya indah, tinggi dan lembut. Tidak salah lagi perempuan.

Kening Dave mengkerut. Sedang apa perempuan di sini? Ini 'kan toilet laki-laki. Ia berpikir mungkin itu salah satu pasien yang lepas dari pengawasan dan menimbang untuk menghampiri bilik itu sembari mendengarkan lirik yang entah kenapa membuat rasa dingin menjalar di tulang belakangnya. Melodi seperti itu, dengan lirik seperti itu, di tengah keheningan toilet yang menggema. Dave bergidik, teringat film horor yang pernah ia tonton.

_Flower gleam and glow ( Bunga, bersinar dan bercahaya)_

_Let your power shine (Nyatakanlah kekuatanmu)_

_Make the clock reverse ( Balikkanlah waktu)_

_Bring back what once was mine (Kembalikan apa yang dulu milikku)_

Sambil mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya Dave mendekati bilik toilet itu. Orang tersebut masih bernyanyi. Suaranya yang indah itu malah semakin terdengar menakutkan karena penuh dengan emosi yang spertinya negatif, dan Dave harus membujuknya keluar. Mungkin ia harus memanggil rekannya untuk membantu. Siapa tahu kalau itu benar-benar pasien, ia akan mengamuk saat dihentikan.

_Heal what has been hurt (Sembuhkan yang sudah tersakiti)_

_Change the Faith's design (Ubahlah rancangan takdir)_

_Save what has been lost (Temukan kembali yang sudah hilang)_

_Bring back what once was mine (Kembalikan apa yang dulu milikku)_

_what once was mine ( apa yang dulu milikku)_

Hening, sepertinya yang barusan itu not terakhir. Baru saja Dave mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk saat pintu itu terbuka. Hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali karena ia menunduk adalah sepasang boots keren yang ia yakin seharga dengan setengah gajinya sebulan, lalu celana blue jeans yang ketatnya minta ampun, tubuh yang walaupun kecil dan ramping tetapi lelaki, dan ia juga memakai baju berkerah warna ungu yang trendy.

Yang membuat napasnya hampir terhenti adalah wajah orang itu. Wajah bulat dengan  _angelic quality_ yang kentara, sepasang mata besar berwarna biru kehijauan yang bersinar brilian terkena cahaya, lalu rambut coklat yang tertata sempurna.

Dave tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan wajah itu, wajah yang terus-menerus menghantuinya sejak SMA itu. Dave bersusah payah menelan ludah yang menyumbat tenggorokannya sementara pemuda di hadapannya menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dave bersusah payah menyusun kata-kata untuk menyapa atau semacamya, tapi yang keluar malah:

"H-Hu-Hummel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN WAKAKAK
> 
> Yak, itulah chapter 2. ;P
> 
> Karena predictable, aku yakin beberapa reader yang udah baca sejauh ini bisa menebak apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, cliche ya...
> 
> Film Leonardo diCaprio yang sempat disebut itu Shutter Island, trus liriknya dari film animasi Tangled-nya Disney, judulnya Healing Incantation. Aku ngebayangin Chris Colfer yang nyanyiin trus langsung merinding. Kalo ga ngerti, boleh nonton dulu biar ngerti. Hehehe...
> 
> Makasih udah baca, jangan lupa di-review ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Gambaran traumatic dan menganggu, kekerasan/hate crime, rape (serius,lho, hardcore), m/m.

"Hu-Hummel?"

Dave terkejut bukan main, menutup matanya keras-keras sambil menggeleng sedikit untuk menjernihkan pandangannya, tetapi memang tidak salah lagi. Orang yang barusan di dalam bilik WC itu dan sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan sedikit terganggu adalah Kurt Hummel.

Sejenak toilet itu diselimuti kesunyian yang kikuk saat Dave sedang mengamati pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak Dave melihatnya tujuh tahun yang lalu saat kelulusan, kecuali bahwa wajahnya sudah semakin tegas dan dewasa. Rambut coklat yang disisir rapi dengan presisi yang masih sama. Cara berpakaiannya yang flamboyan dan berwarna masih sama. Lalu mata itu, sepasang mata brilian yang warnanya selalu berubah tergantung mood dan keadaan itu masih bisa membuatnya merasa kecil dan tak berdaya, bahkan sekarang.

Setelah tujuh tahun, Dave masih belum bisa melupakan Kurt Hummel. Betapa menyedihkan.

"…dang kerja…melamun.."

"Uhh…maaf, kau bilang apa?" Saking terhanyutnya Dave dalam pikirannya, iya baru tersadar kalau Kurt sedang bicara.

Pandangan mata Kurt kian tajam, artinya ia merasa terganggu. Dengan suaranya yang tinggi dan mendesah itu ia berkata"Aku bilang, kau sekarang sedang kerja. Jangan melamun. Serius 'deh, Karofsky. Aku sangka setelah bertahun-tahun mengenyam perguruan tinggi otak Neanderthal-mu akhirnya bisa digunakan dengan lebih baik. Ternyata aku salah ".

Neanderthal. Setelah sekian lama hinaan itu masih menyakitkan. Sial.

Bahkan saat Kurt pergi berlalu dari hadapannya, Dave masih terpaku di depan bilik itu sampai sesaat setelah itu seorang rekan kerjanya juga masuk dan membuyarkan lamunannya yang berisi banyak pertanyaan.

Apa yang Kurt Hummel lakukan di RSJ? Bukankah ia sekarang seharusnya ada di New York atau dimana bersama pacarnya yang pendek itu? Siapa namanya? Shane Anderson?Dwayne Anderson?

Malam itu Kurt sedang berbaring di tempat tidur menunggu kantuk dari obat tidur tiba. Ia merasa lebih baik akhir-akhir ini, tetapi kabar dari Mercedes bahwa Karofsky telah pulang kampung ke Lima untuk bekerja di Lima Mental Hospital dan pertemuannya tadi siang telah menimbulkan kembali perasaan yang berusaha ia lupakan dan hindari beberapa waktu ini. Kurt tahu itu tidak adil untuk Dave yang mungkin sudah berubah dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki diri sekarang, tetapi melihatnya membawa kembali beberapa kenangan yang….

Sebelum ia berpikir lebih jauh tiba-tiba ia menguap. Matanya terasa semakin berat dan perasaannya mulai tenang. Ia mau tidur sekarang. Masih ada hari esok untuk berpikir lebih jauh.

_Dadanya sesak dan betisnya terasa mau copot. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berlari, sambil berpegangan tangan berusaha menjauh dari orang-orang yang mengejar mereka, para manusia purba itu. Tangan Blaine berkeringat di genggamannya. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang dalam adrenalin dan ketakutan._

_Kenapa? Kenapa mereka sangat bodoh membiarkan Finn meminjam mobil mereka untuk mengantar Rachel yang tidak enak badan untuk pulang lebih awal? Mengapa punya ide bodoh untuk pulang jalan kaki sambil menikmati udara malam? Mengapa orang-orang sangat jahat?_

_Blaine menariknya ke balik deretan tempat sampah di lorong buntu yang sepi untuk bersembunyi dan menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Mereka berdua terengah-engah dan berusaha untuk tenang supaya nafas mereka tidak terlalu ribut. Blaine merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia memencet 911 dan menempelkan telinganya ke ponsel menunggu untuk berbicara dengan siapapun di seberang sana._

" _Halo, saya dan pacar saya dikejar segerombolan orang yang kemungkinan sedang mabuk", bisik Blaine kepada ponselnya._

_Kurt berusaha menahan air matanya. Menangis sekarang tidak akan membantu apa-apa._

" _Blaine Anderson dan Kurt hummel, Bu. Iya, Hummel yang itu. Tolong cepat, kami sedang bersembunyi di lorong antara Craig's Café dan Lima's Laundry sebelah utara Breadstix. …Baik, Bu. Terimakasih, Bu. Tolong cepat"_

_Blaine menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan menatap Kurt sambil menggengam wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang besar dan berkeringat dingin, "Mereka bilang untuk tetap bersembunyi di sini sementara menunggu polisi ke sini secepatnya. Oh, Kurt, tidak apa-apa, kita akan melalui ini bersama-sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku yakin polisi akan segera datang dan semuanya akn baik-baik saja, oke?Seperti yang selalu kau bilang, mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuh apa yang kita punya."Blaine mengecup keningnya. Bibirnya dingin dan gemetar di jidat Kurt._

_Oh, Blaine. Bahkan di saat genting pun selalu optimis. Bertindak dengan kepala dingin walaupun Kurt tahu ia juga ketakutan. Tekad hidup yang dipancarkan kekasihnya saat ini membuat Kurt merasa lebih tenang. Ya, mereka akan baik-baik saja, seperti yang sudah-sudah._

_Kecuali saat itu tempat sampah yang melindungi mereka ditarik dan digulingkan tiba-tiba. Mata hazel Blaine membelalak dan Kurt tahu ekspresinya juga seperti itu apalagi saat mereka mendengar sapaan yang mengerikan._

" _Wazzup, homos!"_

_Terror menyelimuti Kurt saat ia melihat tangan hitam besar yang menjambak rambut ikal Blaine dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. Dua orang pria yang tinggi besar menyeret pacarnya beberapa meter dari situ sementara ia ditahan oleh dua orang lain. Ejekan dan kata-kata yang keji bergema di lorong itu sementara Kurt dan Blaine berjuang untuk hidup mereka_

" _Kami tidak ingin kalian di sini, titisan setan!"_

" _Dasar banci!"_

_Kurt menjerit saat melihat salah satu pria berkulit gelap yang sempat ditinju Blaine kembali menjambak rambutnya dan membenturkan kepala pacarnya ke dinding beton lorong tersebut. Kurt meronta lebih gigih lagi dan berhasil melepaskan salah satu lengannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyikut siapapun yang sedang menahan di belakangnya dan dengan puas ia mendengar bunyi 'krak'._

" _Oww hidungku! Homo sialan!"_

_Setelah itu yang ada hanya rasa sakit bertubi-tubi karena dua orang yang menahannya pun memukuli dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Samar-samar diantara rusuknya yang terasa patah, bibirnya yang pecah dan muka yang bonyok, ia menolak untuk menjerit atau mengeluarkan suara apapun. Alam bawah sadarnya tidak akan memberikan para binatang ini kepuasan karena telah menyakitinya. Tidak akan._

_Beberapa menit yang menyakitkan berlalu sebelum Kurt merasakan terror yang baru. Kali ini ia lebih dingin, sedingin slushie di atas kepalanya yang merambat di sepanjang tulang belakangnya sampai ke kaki. Salah satu tangan yang tadinya sedang memukul tiba-tiba merambat untuk melonggarkan ikat pinggang yang menahan skinny jeans-nya. Badan Kurt terasa lebih kaku lagi saat ia merasakan napas berbau bir dan suara yang serak berbisik di telinganya._

" _Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak mau membuatmu jadi jelek begini. Rasanya seperti habis memukul perempuan. Aku hampir tidak tega. Hampir"._

_Kurt mulai panik, tangan itu sudah mulai menurunkan ritsletingnya, melepas kancing dan menurunkan celananya. Dengan putus asa ia mulai menendang-nendang sekuat-kuatnya. Beberapa meter dari sana Blaine masih berkelahi dengan orang yang mengeroyoknya._

" _Tidak!Tidak! Aku mohon…jangan lakukan ini…Aku mohon.."_

_Si 'napas-bau-bir' cuma tertawa kecil. Dengan tangannya yang berotot dan besar ia berhasil melepaskan jeans sekaligus brief biru muda yang dipakai Kurt. Kurt menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ia merasakan udara malam yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang telanjang. Tangan yang kuat menggengam kedua mata kakinya dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Siulan cabul terdengar bercampur dengan geraman yang Kurt kenali sebagai Blaine. Ya Tuhan, kenapa polisi lama sekali?_

_Napas-bau-bir memaksakan tubuhnya ke atas Kurt dan melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggangnya._

" _Kalian banci pasti sukanya dari "belakang" kan? Jadi cobalah untuk menikmati ini ya?"_

_Kemudian ia tertawa lagi dan oksigen keluar secara tiba-tiba dari paru-paru Kurt saat pria itu mulai memasuki tubuhnya dengan paksa._

_Ia menjerit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Itu dia. I warned you guys it's gonna be dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So.....kritik dan sarannya monggo..


End file.
